warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Let it Go (songfic)
Author's Notes Ok, Sayna here. I'm going to attempt to write a songfic .. let's hope it goes well. Original Author: Idina Menzel Author: Sayna (Thanks to Dragon for the character Patch <3) Blurb This is about a character from Wildfire, Prism. (aka Mint) Prism has the power to control the wiles of leafbare, and must learn to control it. But is controlling it even the answer .. or is the remedy much harder? One way or another, Prism will learn the true meaning of the phrase, Let it go. Or she'll die trying. Enjoy! - Sayna Songfic Prism shivered. Every day the cold got worse, penetrating far past her fur. Or was it coming from inside her to begin with? Her heart felt like it was turning into a solid chunk of ice, cold and unyielding, and she was numb from ears to tail tip. Maybe she did have the powers of leafbare .. but should she really feel this .. cold? Did it have to be this way? She looked down at her paws, to see the ground beneath them was cracked with frost. The grass growing wherever her ice had touched was wilted and dying. Prism sighed. Everything she touched was destroyed .. ruined. Maybe even herself. Why did she have to have the powers of leafbare? Why couldn't she have power over fire like Inferna and Lava? Or power over growth like Flora? Even Flash's power, over lighting and storms, would be better then this. Why StarClan? Why did you bestow this cruel power upon me? Prism looked up to the stars peppering the night sky, her breath freezing a frosty cloud in the air about her, air that was always cold. Always. The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, Not a footprint to be seen. "Prism?" The silver and white tabby she-cat turned, to see a dark gray tom behind her. Perhaps he wasn't the best looking, not with his patchy fur and several burn scars. But she didn't see those faults, she never had. Even if she didn't show it, she thought he was perfect. But no. She had a power. He didn't. He just couldn't understand what it was like, and why they couldn't be together. Why it was dangerous for him, if she loved him. Prism couldn't stop her heart from fluttering however, as she meowed, "Patch!" Patch purred, nervously stating, "Prism .. do you .. well .. I guess what I'm trying to ask is .. will you .. um .. well, would you like to walk with me?" Prism smiled .. she'd always thought the way Patch tripped over himself was cute. "Sure!" She knew she shouldn't let him think she liked him .. but she did! If only .. But that's all it would ever be. If only. A kingdom of isolation, And it looks like I'm the queen. Prism followed Patch, a storm of emotions building in her heart. She had always been the timid, gentle one, the one that didn't like conflict and fighting. She would do it if she had to, but she would rather not. Yet with her power, everyday was a war of emotions and pain. She remembered when she'd first learned that she had a power. Back then, it hadn't been so bad. Hadn't been so cold. But as she learned how to control the winter wind, ice and snow, her heart felt like it was freezing beneath her pelt. Like her power was destroying her. Even now, as she walked through the woods with Patch, her paws left a thin sheet of ice crystals on the grass, marking her path. At first she'd had to work to summon her power, but now it was flooding out of her being. As though her mortal body could not contain it any longer. After all, it was greater then her. It was supernatural .. immortal. And she was mortal. The two are not to be mixed, for they always bring dire consequences. The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside, Couldn't keep it in, Heaven knows I tried. Don't let them in, Don't let them see, Be the good girl you always have to be! Conceal, Don't feel, Don't let them know, Well now they know! Let it go! Let it go! Can't hold it back anymore! Let it go! Let it go! Turn my back and slam the door. I don't care, What they're going to say, Let the storm rage on, The cold never bothered me anyway. It's funny how some distance, Makes everything seem small. And the fears that once controlled me, Can't get to me at all! It's time to see what I can do, To test the limits and break through. No right, no wrong, no rules for me, I'm free! Let it go! Let it go! I'm one with the wind and sky! Let it go! Let it go! You'll never see me cry! And here I stand, And here I'll stay, Let the storm rage on, The cold never bothered me anyway! My power flurries through the air into the ground, My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around! And one thought crystalizes like an icy blast, I'm never going back, the past is in the past! Let it go! Let it go! And I'll rise like the break of dawn! Let it go! Let it go! That perfect girl is gone! Here I stand, In the light of day. Let the storm rage on! The cold never bothered me anyway. TBC~ Category:Sayna's Fan Fictions Category:Songfic Category:Fan Fictions